Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08
Ok, bo i tak używam tych bardzo bardzo starych. - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 12:33, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Zapraszam do zapisów ! Hej mam pytanie czy zdjęcie który dałem do artykułu Shinx Cola może być?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:24, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... no trudno. Jak by ci się nie podobało to usuń ;3 , lubie właśnie w tobie to że się na mnie nie drzesz :| Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:36, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Och dziękuje za rady :3, tylko nie wiem jaki ustalić plan wydarzeń :| mam właśnie problem przy robieniu odc. że myślę o twoim anime i Volta ,ale szybko wybijam se z głowy i wymyślam coś mojego ;3 i nie rozumiem słów "nie ma takiego szkiletu" ?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:06, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Ej mam pytanko da się jakoś sprawdzić ile ma odcinek słów :| Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:09, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) I jeszcze jedno pytanko masz skype?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:15, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Ja mam tylko WordPad :/ Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:24, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Znalazłem stronę co liczy znaki ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:41, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Ale ja będę na tej stronie sprawdzał ilość słów a na WordPadzie zapisywał ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:44, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuje że wypowiedziałeś się na temat mojego anime :3 następny zrobię dłuższy :) Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:50, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Zapraszam na Top10! - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 07:13, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Hej Trzcina mogę od ciebie odgabić tą sonde jak ty masz w bo też chce aby moi czytelnicy oceniali moje anime :< Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 14:30, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) iie :3 I thx za info xD Nie po to moi przodkowie walczyli o wolny kraj, abym coś musiała :3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif A potem wymienię na lumineona? :3 thx i wiem >3 Super Togepi zewoluował ! :D Super napisałeś ten odcinek ! Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:36, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay!Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:42, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Jeśli nadal masz faze na Snivy to dla cb xDDDD Trzcina mam pytanie jak zrobić przekierowanie strony?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:23, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) o-o Powinnam czasem zaglądać na profile ludzi o-o O nowy Avatar? :D ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Obraziłeś się na mnie? Coś nie tak?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:33, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Ponieważ zadałem ci pytanie z 20 min temu brzmi tak "Trzcina mam pytanie jak zrobić przekierowanie strony?"Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:52, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Na razie żadnej jak będę się potrzebował dowiedzieć to się cię spytam xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 15:18, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Miło ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 15:22, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Podoba ci się jaki dałem tu obrazek? 150px Masz jakąś stronke gdzie można jakieś tabele robić, bo chciałbym zrobić coś jak własnie ty stworzyłeś, tylko że inną :)--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 20:35, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Trzcino dodałam już historie Katie i Pachirisu, ale jego historię stronkę uzupełnie jutro, tylko nie wiem jak do tej tabelki z odznakami mam dodać tą z tymi z Sinnoh ;c --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:01, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Spoko akurat Tangele znalazłem niechcący ale jak będę miał czas to na pewno powstawiam ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 21:34, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Zapraszam do zapisu w Moim anime 2!. Masz ostatnia szansę zostać trenerem!!!! - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:56, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Bo oni są wysportowani i biegną spidem xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:35, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Chyba nie więcej niż 60 ale nie wiem wszystko wyjdzie xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:42, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) A ty miałeś 30 więcej xDPlik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:48, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) prosze wystąp w moim anime Unova. PokeTrip (dyskusja) 09:49, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) To spoko , fajnie że tak dużo będę miał co robić xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:55, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Cześć Trzcina:) Mam pytanie. Czy mogę skopiować sondę tą z dyskusji odcinków? Bo chcę wiedzieć ,jak wam się podobał :) A i zapraszam do przeczytania RS021:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Uzupełniłam już Pachirisu i zaległe info Katie :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:50, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Zrobiłam też stronke Kingdy, ale póki co nie moge dodawać nowych brazków, ponieważ nie ma mnie w domu i nie jestem na swoim laptopie ;/ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:33, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Mam 2 pytania: czy Paul wystąpi w turnieju Baccer, oraz czy pomysł Leavanny u Cilana wziąłeś z mojego anime? :D Pawel10s 16:10, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) Aha :) Pawel10s 18:13, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) moje poki: Totodile wszystkie evo,Umbreon,Ursaring,Treecko wszystkie evo,Mightyena, Shiftry,Hariyama, Glaile,Turtwig wszystkie evo, Luxary,Lucario narazie tyle i chcial bym wystąpić w turnieju. Mickk (dyskusja) 06:53, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) spokoMickk (dyskusja) 09:11, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) Hitmonlee,Larvitar,Glameow,Buizel,Girafaring,Sneasel Mickk (dyskusja) 09:19, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) jesteś?Mickk (dyskusja) 09:30, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) spokoMickk (dyskusja) 12:21, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) BF? D: Jestem w szoku! Czyżby Cole spotkał Hikariego...? A i jeszcze jedno:) Ash ,będzie BF? Jak tak to i ja muszę go tam dać XD ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png W anime nie było (chyba) powiedziane ile jest BF:) Ja chyba dam wszystkich XD Ash. Myślałem ,że by go dać albo liderem w Kanto ,albo BF:P Jeszcze muszę się zastanowić:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Jako, że nasze anime są jakoś powiązane to i ja dam Ash'a jako BF Bossa XD Nie ,będzie ostatnim BF z którymi Hikari będzie walczył :)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png kiedy będzie muj drugi występ Mickk (dyskusja) 18:23, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) To dzięki za info.. a no i wiesz już jak mniej więcej zadebiutuje ? bo chciałbym uzupełnić profil trochę:P i co do poków to jakie będą mieć debiut :P :)--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 19:03, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) spoko :D mi się nie śpieszy :P niech moja historia trwa dłuuugo :P bo skoro dopiero debiutuje :P czasu jest sporo :D takie pytanie, czy często pojawiać się będę w tym anime? tzn ie chodzi mi o ten sezon, może być następny, no i czy zostaną ujawnione w dalekiej przyszłości moje inne pokemony z kanto, jotho, hoen, no i sinnoh, bo chyba mam ich więcej skoro już tyle czasu podróżuję :)--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 20:55, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Rozumiem :) wiesz, ja chętnie pomogę Ci w robieniu ich profili :) no rozumiem, to wymyślę historie, no ale co z tymi pokemonami, bo ich nie bd dodawał jak i tak nie bd miec debiutu :P--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 21:11, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) dlaczego usunwłes RioluMickk (dyskusja) 11:14, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Napisałem Ci na GG małą prośbę, więc jak znajdziesz czas to weź zobacz :) PS. Zacka uzupełnię :P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 12:30, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Okej, to jutro postaram się zrobić tabelki i strony tych moich 6 poków, a info o nich dam więcej po debiucie :) bo widziałem że zapowiedź dałeś a co do poków to chciałbym mniej więcej ustalić już resztę, które bd mieć debiut w kolejnych sezonach: tzn. tak: chciałbym mieć: Scizora, Glaceona, Steelix, Rhyperiora, Infernape'a, Sneasela, Blastoisa, Pidgeota, Staraptora, Ursaringa, Heracrossa, Aggrona, Sceptila, Blazikena, Fearowa, Raichu, Golducka, Alakazam'a, Primeape, Gengara, Kinglera, Darkraia, Sudowoodo, Gliscora, Torterra, Mightyena, Salamance, Lucari to tyle, a ile z tego by się dało? tzn nie chodzi mi o już :P bo narazie te 6 jest i git, ale w innych sezonach :P :))a co do kolejnego odcinka, to kiedy można się spodziewać:D:D:D --Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 21:12, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Jestem chętny do członkostwa w redakcji BUIZELIUSZA. Napisałem 2 numery, które Voltowi się podobały. Więc... myślę że będę w redakcji :D - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:11, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Okkey - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:33, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Mam pytanie. Czy dalej mogę być redaktorem Buizeliusza? :D[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png wlasnie robie :) "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 19:06, mar 4, 2013 (UTC)" bo mnie w domu nie bylo tylko na pare godzin i wyjezdzalam "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 19:25, mar 4, 2013 (UTC)" Hej, a czy mogę używać takiej tabelki??? ↓ - Plik:447mini.gif ''Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:37, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) a w jakich odcinkach wystapilam?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy' ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 13:32, mar 5, 2013 (UTC)" tak? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 22:17, mar 6, 2013 (UTC)" Na serio? Byłam pewna, że tak...???? - Pipi 120px czyli narazie bd wystepowala tylko i wylacznie na pokazach?? no ok ale moglabym chociasz raz lub dwa razy wygrac pokazy?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 09:40, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" spk :) teraz postaram sie regularnie uzupelniac stronki :) "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 10:26, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" masz niezle pomysly na przyszle odcinki :) naprawde fajne od kiedy prowadzisz swoje anime tak w mniej wiecej ?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 10:31, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" wow wiecej niz rok :P jeszcze tak duzo piszesz super :P "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 12:02, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" napewno :P na tydzien piszesz ile odcinkow ?? jeden na dzien? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 12:05, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" aha :) ale i tak masz duzo bardzo duzo odcinkow :) "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 12:08, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" Proszę o uzupełnienie swojej postaci w moim anime! ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Nie, bo tylko dodałem "border" do postaci i lepszy wygląd tabelki. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 12:47, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) ok - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 13:29, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) OK, to ten temat zamknięty. PRZYSIĘGAM że już nigdy nie skopiuję nic od nikogo na BW i innych wikiach. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 14:11, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki :) Fajnie, będę miał swoją historię w SS :DDD Wiem czasu jest mało ,a dużo rzeczy do zrobienia :) Jasne ,że możemy tak zrobić. Podaj nowe dane, wygląd itp:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Ok, tylko jest problem xD W anime koordynator Rafael jest bratem Flanerry. Ale postaram się to zmienić:3[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Ok Zrób swoją postać :3[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Bardzo fajnie zrobiona postać :3 RS027 będzie dzisiaj :D Na pewno Alex wyjedzie, pojawi się Liam, walka Liama z Alexem( Ty kontra Ty XD) resztę zobaczysz sam w odcinku :)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Sam nie wiem. Jeśli chcesz mogę go wywalić:) Jak na razie planuje jego wyjazd na kilka miesięcy. Dalej zobaczymy[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Racja:P ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png gdzie złapełeś Magbiego w pokemon black PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:56, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) kiedy napiszesz kolejny odcinke swojego anime? PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:43, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) Trzcina Mickk i PokeTrio to ja wieć moge robić Bena. PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:51, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) to moje inne konto i moge mieć nowa postać ? PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:08, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) czyli co tak czy nie PokeTrip (dyskusja) 12:29, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) Maraton jak zwykle miał być ,a go nie ma :P Jutro/Pojutrze dam odcinek.[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png mogę wystąpić w twoim anime prosze PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:57, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) wszystko zrobie dobrze,teraz potrafie uczyłem się PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:18, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) tak rozumiem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:22, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) bo sobie nie zasłużyłem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:24, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) bo nie wiem co to główna postać PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:28, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) ja jestem nowy a ty kazdego przyjmujesz oprusz mnie PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:46, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) ale ty piszesz że sobienie zasłużyłem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:52, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) bo nie dajesz miejsca w swoim anime byle komu PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:05, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) trzeba czytac odcinki twojego anime i pomagać PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:08, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) jak mam czas odcinek przeczytam ale reszte nie PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:23, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) przeczytalem odcinek najnowszys fajny PokeTrip (dyskusja) 18:27, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) tak i mnie wtedy nie było PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:27, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) SORY PO PROSTU NIE ZNAM SIE NE LEGENDACH I MI SIE POMYLIŁY ALE PRZECZYTAŁEM DAJ INNE PYTANIE PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:32, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) ok PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:39, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) No, zaraz zamienię, a t szablony, zrobiłem też na moim anime 2, na przykład no i... zaraz zamienię - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:13, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Jeszcze mam pytanko, bo na Neo soul silver wiki, zrobiłem sobie taką tabelkę (↓). Czy mogę jej uzywać??? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:19, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Wcale nie wzoruję się na Tobie, tylko że jak zrobię tabelkę (→), to wygląda podobnie tak jak twoja. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:23, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Jak weszłem wczoraj pierwszy raz na BW to wzięłem się od razu za czytanie :P - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:31, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) A wogule, kiedy otwarcie PBF??? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:34, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) To jak Giovanni zamienił Łowcynię J w kamień. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:44, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) A wogule, czy czytałeś chociaż jeden odcinek mojego anime??? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:50, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, zapomniałem - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 09:40, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) koper_mateusz.gumis@wp.pl PokeTrip (dyskusja) 10:00, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Heh , miło, że ktoś o mnie pamięta ;D Tak, wiem długo nie wchodziłam, bo nie mam za bardzo czasu ;/ Mnóstwo nauki iwg, jeszcze w tym roku mieliśmy jako ostatni ferie i skrócony drugi semestr przez co nauczyciele pędzą z materiałem, żeby się wyrobić. Ale postaram się nagromadzić więcej czasu, żeby jak najczęściej wpadać ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:03, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Haha, no ładnie mówisz o siostrze ;) XD A o anime oczywiście, że nie zapomnę. W końcu jestem jego wielką fanką ^.^ Już przeczytałam odcinek o bitwie z Rorkiem i biorę się za kolejny (oczywiście wspaniały jak zawsze :P) Ale czemu odc ze Snoverem został pominięty? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:21, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) No tak teraz czas na odcinek wymiany Togetica! Ale dobrze, że przynajmniej wyląduje w rękach dobrze znanej osoby :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:48, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok, jak tylko będę miał czas to to zrobię :) A wpisy z pokedexu masz zamiar uzupełniać?Pawel10s 15:27, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Wejdź na ggPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 15:28, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Dziś sobie przeczytałem film 1 i mam pytanie - kiedy lub czy pojawią się następne części?Pawel10s 18:54, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) ??? - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Jutro gdy będę miał czas, lub najwyżej w środę, zrobił bym Zespół R z Kanto, tylko nie wiem - Jamesa robić osobno czy na tej stronie napisać o wszystkich razem? I jak z Jessie, pisać o niej tutaj czy dopiero gdy zostanie ujawnione że Jessie z zespołu r i ta koordynatorka to ta sama osoba :P Pawel10s 20:21, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Hm...Byłam pewna, że mamy je uzuopełniać dopiero po debiucie w Anime i na jego podstawie...Musiałam się pomylić. Przepraszam, uzupełnie to - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Sorry ale chyba jednak nie dam dzisiaj rady. Ale jutro już na pewno. I nie ma za co, mam czas więc uzupełniam :) Pawel10s 19:03, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) Oj...ostatni odcinek który przeczytałam to PQ017, dalej nie miałam czasu - za duży nawał lekcji, ale może uda mi się to dzisiaj nadrobić - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Hej, mam pomysł, by zrobićtakie coroczne rozdanie nagród BW! Co o tym myślisz? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 08:15, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) A i jeszcze jedno...wstążka z pokazów jak ma wyglądać...??? Mam sobie wybrac czy ty wybierasz...??? - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Ja co roku oglądał KCA. Gratuluję Ewie Farnie i jej zazdroszę :p - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:03, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) A wogule byśmy zrobili taką ankietę, czy komuś podoba się ten pomysł. A te Deerlingi jako statuetki o dobry pomysł - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:04, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie to chyba na maila, co nie??? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:11, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Bo, każdy może zobaczyć kto wygrywa. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:12, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) nominacje mog być takie : Ulubione Anime na wiki, Ulubiony użytkownik, Ulubiona użytkowniczka, Ulubiony Pokemon, Ulubiona postać, Ulubiona seria pokemon, Ulubiony starter, Ulubiony lider, Ulubiona liderka, Ulubiony rywal, Ulubiona rywalka itd. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:18, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Jak chcesz, mogę zrobić tabelki do kolejnych odcinków. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:23, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:24, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Któą tabelkę? Tą na anime 3? Tą to bardzo dawno zrobiłem. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:37, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Nom, mogę - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:02, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Już poprawiłem - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:49, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Oco chciałeś mnie zapytać, gdyż mogę ci pomóc - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:50, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Aha, już wiem. Mogę przerobić. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:51, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Zrobię szablon do sezon If only foward - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:54, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) podałęm koper_mateusz.gumis@wp.pl PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:45, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Jeszcze dziś powinien się pojawić :3 Biorę się za pisanie :)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png No, nie mam narazie czasu, a teraz chory jestem to weny nie mam. Jak wróci mi wena to zacznę robić odcinki - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 18:14, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) A jak by co, te szablony, strasznie nie nadawają się do odcinków pominiętych i tych co kończą serię, lub ją zaczynają - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 18:18, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) No już tak nie dziękj, to tylko mały drobiazg ;p - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 18:27, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) A wogule PQ02 ma tytuł : Pokazowa inpiracja, czy pokazowa in's'''piracja? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 18:37, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) słuchaj a nie czytałęm od poczontu sinnoh wiec powiec ile punków PokeTrip (dyskusja) 19:06, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Nom, mogę - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 19:37, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) dobra dobra, zrobię tak że "header" i "body", można zmieniać kolor, jaki masz w sezonie, np. Ghost, rozumiesz, co nie? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 19:40, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Jak zrobię zobaczysz, można zmieniać kolory oczywiście - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 19:43, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) No więc oprócz tych co mam teraz przy sobie : Munchlax, Stunky, Magby, Absol, Nuzleaf, Torchic, Yanma, Slakoth, Exploud, Azurill, Houndour, Sneasel, Murkrow, Shinx, Electrike, Carvanha, Wailmer, Swablu, Seviper, Aron. Pawel10s 20:03, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Jeśli chodzi o moje 20 pokemonów ,to nie wiem. Pamiętam że to ty sam mi wybrałeś pokemony do Sinnoh i ich nie ujawniłeś ,więc i niech tym razem tak będzie. Dla mnie to wszystko jedno. Lubie każdego pokemona :3 '[[User:Volt:D|Volto']]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Ale chodzi ci, żeby wywalić Charmeleona, Vaporeona, Elekida lub Cacnee? Pawel10s 20:08, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) 20 Poków z Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh i Hoenn, tak? Ewolucje się liczą: * Espeon * Umbreon * Electrike * Ralts * Zangoose * Trapinch * Taillow * Pidgey * Spearow * Dratini * Aron * Swablu * Riolu * Seviper * Treecko * Bulbasaur * Cyndaquil * Aerodactyl * Flareon * Torchic No i pewnie te które mi wcześniej wybrałeś. 'Da~ 20:09, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) No dobra:P No to: Snorunt(Jak z ewo to w Frosslas), Cacnea, Taillow, Meditite, Sylveon (Żart:P) Leafeon(Dziewczynka dla Umbreonka :3) Gallade, Ninetails, Lopunny, Tangela (Już ją mam ,ale możesz ją ewolnąć :)) Houndoom<3 Persian To takie moje najukochańsze :) Resztę sam wybierz :) Oczywiście te co mam zostają [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Szczerze, ja też Charmeleona i Vaporeona bym chciał zostawić a reszte jak chcesz możesz wywalić, wymienić czy co tam chcesz :D Pawel10s 20:17, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok;)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Sorry, ale jutro dokończe szablon - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 20:19, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Mnie pasuje :P A takie jak np. Slaking czy Sharpedo będą wprowadzane od ostatecznej ewolucji? Pawel10s 20:21, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Aha :D Pawel10s 20:33, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Te co ujawniłam, niech zostaną, a "wstępny" skład pasuje mi |D Nie no żyję, tylko nie piszę i tyle. Da~ 20:37, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) 20 poków z Kanto, Johto, Hoenn i Sinnoh: *Torchic *Taillow *Electrike *Torkoal *Ralts (jak evo to Gallade) *Beldum *Corpish *Absol *Snorunt(jak evo to Glalie) *Cyndaquil *Phanpy *Squirtle *Pidgey *Gastly *Onix *Zubat *Abra *Turtwig *Shinx *Gible Te co mam zostają, tak? Scraggy Ok:) Dodaj do Party''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Hm... w Glaceona. Scraggy Ale jak by co, mogę się zająć tą zmianą tabelki w odcinkach na szablon, a ty możesz spokojnie pisać odcinki. A to wytłumacz mi jeszcze raz bo nie zrozumiałem T.T - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 06:33, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) A mój team składający się z 20 poków, jak mówiłeś to (↓). - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 06:45, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) #Charmander -> Charmeleon -> Charizard #Pikachu -> Raichu #Poliwag -> Poliwhirl -> Politoed #Eevee -> Leafeon #Elekid -> Electabuzz -> Electivire #Togepi -> Togetic -> Togekiss #Cyndaquil -> Quilava #Mareep -> Flaffy -> Ampharos #Sudowoodo #Aipom -> Ambipom #Sneasel -> Weavile #Ursaring #Gallade #Swellow #Seviper #Salamance #Absol #Snorunt -> Frosslass #Torkoal #Torchic -> Combusken -> Blaziken Cześć możesz mi powiedzieć co zrobiłem źle w moim animie że mi pokemon nie wyszedł Tarahtula Myślę o wypuszczenie Yanmegi (Tak sobie myślałem, że zakochałaby się w Yanmedze Damiana i razem by odlecieli :p). Zrobisz ankietę o rozdaniu Deerlingów? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 08:38, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) *Gardevoir *Altaria *Flygon *Seviper *Metagross *Tropius *Sharpedo *Shiftry *Blaziken *Dusknoir *Garchomp *Ninetales *Charlie oczywiście jak coś o-o *Arbok *Deoxys o-o *Jirachi o-o *Kyogre o-o *Mewtwo o-o *Mew? o-o *Rayquaza xD Pomysłu nie mam xDD [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D ''plik:006mini.gif Ok, ok. A z tym szablonem, to jak w atakach. Robie header, a potem szablon na odcinki, tak jak na atak. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 08:42, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) A no właśnie, Flareona, też chciałbym "wyrzucić". Mogę mieć zmianę poka? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 08:46, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Okey. Tabelka nie długo będzie, a teraz zmieniam tabelki u ciebie w twoich HS-pokach ;p - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 08:55, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Będzie bardzo trudno, ale spróbuję. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 09:01, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Ale wiesz, trzeba zrobić tak, jak w tabelkach na pokemony, wiesz jakie (te co używaja użytkownicy). Trzeba zrobić tak, żeby schowane było to co nie chcemy w tabelce, a pokazane to co chcemy - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 09:04, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Kolego GGPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 09:25, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Kolego GGPlik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 09:26, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) To tabelka taka jak u Cole'a, tak? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 09:38, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Mogę zmienić wygląd Archiego na Tripa???? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:02, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) chodzi o to że naTarahtula/Animechce zrobić pokemona a nie mogę nie wychodzi mi ta tabelka Użytkownik:Tarahtula Mogę??? Super! Dzięki! To chciałbym się nazywać '''Monta', okey?? A Nidokinga i Heracrossa to możesz mi zmienić. Bo tak by bardzo przypominał by Archiego. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 11:42, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) dobra rozumiem nie to nie tylko nikomu nie robis ztakiego testu PokeTrip (dyskusja) 11:43, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) ok ale zobacze czy mi pujdzi lepiej PokeTrip (dyskusja) 11:52, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok.Pawel10s 12:02, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Wygląd Hugha???? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:07, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Poki na zastępstwo to te co podałem w mojej Top20. A tu masz do wyboru, co ja wybrałem, ale ty masz wybrać, no wiesz o co chodzi : Sneasel, Leafeon, Absol, Ambipom, Electivire, Quilava, jak coś nie pasuje to zobacz w mojej Top20. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:18, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) wysyłałęm PokeTrip (dyskusja) 12:53, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) napisałem jeszcze raz test PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:47, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Wiem...KENNY! - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 13:49, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) To mogę już robić postać. A z party co podałeś, wybieram Sevipera jako pierwszego znanego, ok? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 13:58, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) tak tylko więcej odpiwedzi było dobrz powiem ci jedno jak mam sie ineresować jakdaz miejse bede sie interesował !!!!! PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:59, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) tak tylko ty masz taki szacunek nie ze wględu na wiek tylko ze względu na to ze jesteś adminem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:06, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) O jakim pokemonie miałeś na myśli? Napweno Ursaring albo Torkoal, co nie? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 14:07, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) A już se go wstawiłem T.T - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 14:12, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) JUŻ NIC PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:48, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) sry trohce mnie poniosło poprostu nikt mi nie pozwal do fajnegoanime takiego jak twoje PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:56, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) OK, nie długo zrobię szablon na poki. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:02, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) a nie moge dostac testu z jedno docinka PQ29 I PQ028 proszę PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:04, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Dodasz Montę do bohaterów??? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:05, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) A moze być trener? ;p - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:09, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Niestety, nie dam rady zrobić tabelki na pokemona. Przykro mi :( - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:13, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) teraz ze spritem, mogę mieć zapowiedź :P. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:18, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Okey to te trzy poki to Quilava, Seviper i Ursaring, OK? A co mam zamiast Nidokinga/Heracrossa, bo Quilava jest za któregoś, a drugi pok to...? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 15:50, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ale to do Monty, nie? Archie zakończony, czy będzie jeszcze podózował i będzie w lidze??? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 16:06, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Pomyliło mi się, węc mam/będę mieć 8 pokemonów, w którym są : Poliwhirl (ewoluuje w Politoeda (chyba) ), Ursaring, Quilava, Seviper, Torkoal, Nidoking. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 16:17, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Jesteś??Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 18:57, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Czemu usunęłaś moją strone Tarahtula Czego usunąłeś tą stronę? Dlaczego usunołęś moją stronę? (Amadiziom6) Spoko. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 07:11, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) trzcina prawie wszystko wiem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 08:38, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) sprawdziłeś PokeTrip (dyskusja) 10:33, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) a możesz go napisać jak zobacze jeżeli bede wiedział dużo to go napisz disiaj jesli mało napisze go jutro ok? PokeTrip (dyskusja) 10:48, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) ale mi chodzi czy bc go mugł szybko napisać żebym tak za pół godziny go zobaczył PokeTrip (dyskusja) 10:50, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) dobrze PokeTrip (dyskusja) 10:52, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Czy tytuł uztkownik:Amadiziom6/Gigapok będzę lepieszy tak PokeTrip (dyskusja) 12:01, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) daj mi czas do 15 prosze PokeTrip (dyskusja) 12:26, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) ale teraz zaczynam PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:01, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Hm, niedługo dorobię. Mogę zamienić tabelki ze starych odcinków na nowe??? - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 09:04, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) OK, a jak tą Glenę poprawić, bo jest w POMOCY ale nie wiem co z nią zrobić. -100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 09:24, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) OK - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 09:51, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) masz racje PokeTrip (dyskusja) 10:05, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) Jesteś?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:07, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) Jesteś?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:24, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) Wejdź na GGPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:31, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) JESTEŚ???WEJDŹ NA GGPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 11:50, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Zobacz na szablony które ci zrobiłem w anime i Chikoritę oraz Turtwiga Cole'a. Zrobiłem cienie do szablonów. Fajnie, co nie? Jak nie mogłem, mogę usunąć. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:19, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Fajny żart w tym anime. Prawie zawału dostałem!!! - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:23, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Te cienie w środku są fajne. Podobają mi się :p - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:25, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) OK, czyli cieni w środku nie, a na zewnątrz większe. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 12:30, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) GGPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:53, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok, no ale wiesz, jest między nami 6 lat różnicy - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 18:32, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Nie wiem - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 06:24, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Nie, że ja jestem od ciebie. - 08:18, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC)~ Nie żartuję. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 08:35, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak rzucisz anime, zabiję cię, znajdę i uduszę. A co do poków Cola, to zmienię. Czy Monta może mieć jakiś członków rodziny, tak jak np. Damian??? (PS. On też by cię zabił za rzucenie anime) - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 08:38, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Pro, z pięcioma odznakami wygrałeś ligę ;PPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 09:02, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Dziadka, babcię, siostrę, kuzyna i rodziców. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 09:21, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, siostra Mel, mama Samantha, a tata John. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:08, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Super! Ale nie Mai tylko Mel (skrót od Melanie) - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:32, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Nie MEI tylko MEL - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:40, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Ale w skrócie Mel. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:45, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) OK, już Okey, dodam "rodzinkę" do krewnych Monty. Archie to chyba powinien być "wrzucony" do byłych postaci - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:48, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) OK - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:50, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Trzcino u mnie tak jak ostatnio ulubione pokemony znajdują się TUTAJ , więc proszę wybierz mi jakieś stąd :D Ale jakby była możliwość to chciałabym, żeby moje Party było takie jak wcześniej tylko plus niektóre pokemony z tamtej strony, którą Ci podałam XD No bo rozumiem, że Party użytkowników ma się powiększyć, tak? ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:03, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Hej, byśmy moze razem stworzyli PBF'a? Pokemonmasters - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 14:26, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) szkoda...:( - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 18:45, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) nie usuwaj moich pist i regionu PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:50, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok, zapamiętam [[User:123ViVa123|'Veee']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Pisz ^^']] Plik:133mini.gif 15:54, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Niespodzianka!!!. Jak ci się podoba to zamienię to na szablon! - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 10:20, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Czyli mam usunąć??? :( - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 17:53, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 17:58, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Nie porzucę postaci, o to się nie trzeba martwić :3 Da~ 18:15, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, opis Rufusa zrobiony, jego bratem zajmę się niedługo :P Plik:Bouffalant.gif[[User:Karasnik|'Karasiek']] [[user talk:Karasnik|'(discussion)]]''Plik:Tauros.gif 18:33, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Hej...? Wybacz, że tak długo mnie nie było... ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:56, kwi 10, 2013 (UTC) A mógłbyś mi podać to nowe Party jakie byś mi dał oraz to stare? I w tedy mogłabym wybrać? No chyba że aż tak Ci się nie chce to rozumiem XDDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:39, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) Naprawdę mi przykro. ;m; Nawet nie zauważyłam, że tak długo mnie nie było... Potem jak się już zorientowałam to głupio mi było się znowu tu pokazać. Obiecuję, że następnym razem ostrzegę, gdybym nie miała się przez jakiś czas pokazywać! ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:37, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) Hej, chciałbym pogadać. Masz może aktualne gg albo maila? ;p - Buizelek (dyskusja) 18:56, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) Wiem, wiem, dawno mnie nie było, trochę zapuściłem moją BW. I ok, dzięki za numer, ale chyba nie za często wchodzisz na gg? Albo ja po prostu żadko sprawdzam xd - Buizelek (dyskusja) 14:43, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon1997 używa moich tabelek bez pytania. (Powiedz mu coś :( ) TT.TT - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 17:25, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Te tabelki już usunąłem ale było na stronach poków bohaterów w jego anime. - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 17:41, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) OK - 100px|link=User:Jabudex110px|link=User talk:Jabudex 17:44, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) No wieeeeesz! Tak od razu pytać o przeróbkę?! Żartuję, oczywiście. ;D Nie ma sprawy, zabieram się do roboty. ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:49, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Jakoś muszę się odpłacić za moją ucieczkę. ;p ''PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:07, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC)